In a Coyote's Eyes
by Avespa Strife
Summary: Malia Tate was nine years old. She was a sister and a daughter. It's a shame Malia didn't think about having to protect her sister from herself. It's a tragedy that Malia Tate would wake up this morning and not know that at the end of the day, she would kill her mother and her sister. One-shot. Will add on if enough requests.


Authors note: So I decided to write a one shot of Malia's first shift and the crash but as I was writing this I started to actually want to write a fic of Malia. So if this gets good reviews and people ask for it, I will add to it. I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. Please leave a review.:)

Malia Tate was nine years old. She was a sister and a daughter. She loved her family and her friends but for the most part she loved being an older sister. She got to boss her around when her mother told her to watch out for her sister and she had a constant companion. Someone she would always protect. It's a shame Malia didn't think about having to protect her sister from herself. It's a tragedy that Malia Tate would wake up this morning and not know that at the end of the day, she would kill her mother and her sister.

That day started out as any other day, Malia's mother came into her bedroom and gently woke her up. "Come on sleepy head. Time to get up and get ready for school." Malia groaned, snuggling up in her warm covers. "I don't wanna." Her mother laughed. "I know but if you get up and get ready with out me having to come back up, I'll take you and your sister out after school."

Malia's head popped out from under the covers. "Ice cream." She stated as she watched her mother pull clothes out of her dresser. "Sure, ice cream." She paused, holding up Malia's light blue, puffy jacket, watching as her daughter slid out of her bed. "Maybe we'll stop at the store and see if we can find a new jacket. Yours is getting a little small." Malia looked up from pulling the covers back on to her bed. "I like that jacket."

"It was just a suggestion, now get dressed." Handing her daughter the clothes, she walked out of the room. Malia sighed before heading over to the bathroom, quickly undressing and then redressing. She ran back into her room and grabbed her hair brush. Brushing her long, brown hair always took the longest especially since she told her mom that she was old enough to do it herself. Sliding on a blue hand band, Malia pulled the brush through her hair one last time before grabbing her coat and backpack and heading down stairs.

Her father and sister were sitting at the table while her mother was getting out a plate for Malia. Sliding into the chair on her fathers left, she looked up at him and smiled. "Daddy are you going to come out with us after school." Her father smiled at her. "Not today Sweetheart, I have to work." Malia slumped in her seat but then bounced back up. "Next time?" Her father laughed. "Next time."

"Next time wont be as cool." Malia turned, looking at her sister. "What do you mean?" The smaller brunette, grinned. "Today's a full moon. We learned about the lunar cycles yesterday and my teacher said that today is when a full moon comes out. Then Jonah said that all the werewolves come out tonight to play."

Malia rolled her eyes. "That's stupid. Werewolves don't exist." "MALIA!" Malia spun around to face her father. "That wasn't nice. Apologize." She looked down, playing with her fork before looking up at her sister and mumbling a soft apology.

Her mother picked up her empty plate. "Alright coats on. Hurry out to the bus stop before you miss the bus." Malia stood up and put on her coat. Grabbing her bag, she waved to her parents before walking out to the bus stop, her sister right behind her.

School was long and boring. The nine year old's attention drifting to her promised outing with her mother and sister. After what seemed like an eternity waiting she was finally sitting on the bus, bouncing in her seat in excitement. Her sister sitting next to her. "Malia." Stopping mid bounce she looked over at her sister. "Do you think what Jonah said is true. About werewolves?" Malia shook her head. "No way. They're not real," she paused before adding, " and even if they were I would protect you." Her sister smiled. "Okay." The rest of the ride was spent discussing what flavors of ice cream they were going to get and if their mother would let them get toppings.

* * *

"Malia. Finish eating your ice cream. We have to go home, it's starting to get dark." Malia lowered the hand that was holding the cone, and looked over at her mother standing beside the car. She had already buckled her sister in and was waiting for the nine year old to finish her treat. "Okay." Taking one last mouth full, she dropped the half eaten cone in the trash and walked back to her mothers car.

She buckled her seat belt and watched quietly as her mother started the car and began the long drive back home. "When we get back, I expect homework to be started and finished before you two do anything else."

"Yes mom." Malia nodded along with her sister, sitting back in the seat. Ten minutes into the ride back home, Malia began to feel hot and dizzy. "Mommy, I don't feel good." Her mother turned her head, glancing at the little girl. "I told you not to put so much stuff on that ice cream." She shook her head. "It's not my tummy. My head hurts and I'm hot."

Her mother sighed. "We'll be home soon, Malia just hold on a little longer." Malia groaned, throwing her head back into the seat. Her mouth ached, like something was trying to push through her gums. Clenching her hands, she let out a soft yelp of pain. Her nails were longer and sharper. Piercing her skin, and drawing blood. "Mommy!" Her mother Continued driving. "Malia, we'll be home soon."

Malia heard a soft gasp and turned to look at her sister. "Y..Your eyes." She turned her head, gagging at the pain from the action and stared at her reflection in the window. Gold eyes looked back, in the place of normal brown. She screamed. Terror cursing through her mind. What is happening.

Her mother jerked the wheel, yelling out as the car spun and sailed into the woods. All three occupants were screaming but Malia's screams had turned into ones of pain not terror. The pain was agonizing, like her whole body was changing.

The car tumbled down the ditch, rolling the woods until it finally came to a stop. The sound of crunching metal, and breaking glass following it down until there was nothing but silence.

Malia groaned, opening her eyes. Her body felt sore and her hand hurt. She opened her mouth to call out for her mother but all that was heard was small, short yip. What? What was that. She turned her head and looked outside the broken window and let out a scream at the face of a coyote peering in.


End file.
